


Some will get broken, others will get lucky like me meeting you

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Bite Play, Chilling together with Babyboy, Couch snuggle, F/M, I turn to silver blue for ya babyboy, Idiots in Love, Love Bites, NSFW, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm, Safewords, Smut, Soulmates, Spanking, Tim Curry - Freeform, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Wishful Thinking, before the shamless exploring, dinner mingle, headache, my hubby is a celebrity, touching myself, tuck me in, wrap party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	Some will get broken, others will get lucky like me meeting you

You and Tim were resting on the couch after a long day. You had been to a lengthy and tedious dinner mingle and then Tim had a wrap party to attend, which he didn't feel like going to, but felt compelled out of loyalty to his friend.

He held your hand and unconsciously tapped his fingers, something he always did when he was tired and uncomfortable. You found it completely endearing and squeezed him tight, quietly reassuring him that you soon would go home.

You had the mandatory drink, politely chit chatted with acquaintances and random people and smiled courteously. So many times did he look at you and gave you a quick wink or kissed your hand, which he refused to let go off, and whispered little words of endearment in your ear. Gently lingering his mouth on the skin on your neck.

You had never seen him so relieved when he realised that you had the opportunity to duck out of there, and he hurried to get your coats and almost made you trip over as he dragged you along by the arm.

 _"I've had about enough."_ he said, looking behind his shoulder to see if anyone noticed you left. _"I just wanna go home with you."_

***  
As soon as you got home, he undressed and slipped into his sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Sighing out of relief when he flopped down the couch, putting his feet up and turned the tv on.  
He smiled warmly when you came into the livingroom, you had put your hair up in a messy bun and slipped into sweats and cleaned your face off all make up.

 _"God, you're beautiful."_ he said, holding out his arm for you to come sit down with him.

***

 _"I'm going to bed."_ you said. _"I have a headache."_

 _"You do?"_ he asked, reaching out to caress your forehead.

_"Can you tuck me in?"_

_"Do you want me to come to bed with you?_ "

You nodded.

_"Ok, you go ahead and I'll be right there."_

***

 _"How do you feel, lovely?"_ he asked as he spooned your body.

_"I just need you to hold me."_

He hummed and squeezed you closer.

 _"Always."_ he whispered and kissed your neck.

You closed your eyes at the sensation of goosebumps on your skin. Moaning quietly.

 _"Do you want me to rub your back?"_ he asked.

You nodded and he gently untangled from you and moved away a bit, running his hand up and down your back and through your hair.

 _"Mmmm that feels so good."_ you mumbled, angling your head a little for him to have better access as his hand roamed your naked skin.

You sighed and began to feel like you wanted more, he picked up your subtle signs right away, so he planted a kiss behind your ear and you moaned a little louder and arched your back to him, giving him the green light to keep going.  
Immediately latching on to the back of your neck, your body twitched out of pleasure and he smiled against your skin when you moaned his name.

Trailing his mouth on the side of your body, he let his hand wander after, just to make sure he touched you as much as possible. Running the flat of his hand over your ass, your eyes locked and he gave you a mischievous look, asking with his eyes if it was ok to indulge, you just smiled slyly, letting him know it was more than alright.

He hummed as he carefully kneaded your ass, then spanked you rather hard once. You winced and closed your eyes. The he dipped his head down to kiss the spot he just had slapped.

 _"Again."_ you whispered.

He chuckled and spanked the same spot repeatedly, never taking his eyes off you, taking his cue from you to make sure you were still ok with it. You sucked air through your teeth and arched even more, savouring the sensation as is spread throughout your body.  
You loved when he disciplined you. You needed it.

 _"Awww, babygirl."_ he sympathy moaned, seeing how your asscheeks had turned a pale red.

You just hummed in satisfaction.

He dipped his head down again and kissed where he had spanked, playfully making amends, swirling his tongue around your hot skin. Trailing his kisses upwards again, you begged for him to bite you as his warm lips nibbled your shoulder.

 _"How hard?"_ he asked.

 _"Well, until I say stop."_ you said seductively.

 _"Do we have safeword?"_ he grinned.

 _"No we don't."_ you murmured as his teeth bit down gently on your neck. _"But we can make one up."_

 _"Sounds good."_ he said absently as he bit you harder.

 _"Pure."_ you groaned. _"The word can be 'Pure'"_

 _"Hmmm like you..."_ he teased and kissed you.

Making his way down again he stopped by your waist and bit down rather hard, and you flinched by the mixture of pain and the ticklish feeling and silently urged for him to keep going. Feeling strangely aroused as his actions made you both wanna laugh and climax at the same time.  
Slowly turning you over to your stomach so he could continue biting your back, he gently pressed himself down over your naked body, supporting his weight on his forearms on either side of you as he bit your shoulder.

Your heart pounded and you moaned into the pillow as you subtly spread your legs, arching your back for him to take the hint. Loving the way his crotch pressed against your ass and his erect penis poking your opening.

 _"Do you want it right away?"_ he whispered as he kissed the nape of your neck.

You nodded ferociously and he got up on his knees, hooked his hands under your stomach and slowly raised you. Guiding you to his cock, teasing you a bit before he buried himself in you all the way, gripping you tighter as he started thrusting in and out.

 _"Don't ever stop."_ you mewled, fisting the bedsheets.

He pushed his hand down on the small of your back, making your knees spread more apart on the mattress and that made you immediately feel an orgasm approaching.

 _"Oh my god."_ you moaned, trying to arch you back in that weird position.

You squeezed your eyes shut, loving the way he fucked you and the way it made you feel, stretching your pussy to breaking point with his delicious cock, your pelvis jerking slightly to accommodate him. Sensing your orgasm was just around the corner, you licked your fingers and reached under yourself, aggressively rubbing your clit.  
Tim started slowing down just when you went over the edge and climaxed.

 _"Don't stop, I'm coming...I'm coming...."_ you moaned as your orgasm washed through you.

Tim grunted loudly at the feeling of your pussy spasm around him and fucked you slowly meanwhile so he could enjoy it as much as possible.

You relaxed your body and just huffed for a couple of seconds.

 _"Did you come?"_ he asked a bit surprised.

_"Yes."_

_"That's nice. You usually don't at this position."_ caressing your hips in circles.

 _"I cheated and rubbed myself to it."_ you laughed.

 _"Oh? Well, that's not cheating."_ he said. _"That's just playing it right."_ he squeezed you a little and chuckled.

He slipped out of you and flopped down his back.

_"Is it alright if we stop, lovely? I am very tired."_

You sat up on your knees and dragged your fingers through your hair.

_"Yes, of course."_

He lifted his arm for you to lay down on it and snuggled you close, kissing your forehead as he ran his fingerstips over your skin. You felt so protected and so loved in his arms, nothing could top the feeling of his embrace and you softly caressed his cheek, loving and adoring every inch of him.

 _"Well the headache is gone."_ you giggled and wrapped your leg around his waist. _"Thank you."_


End file.
